Video delivery has provided many opportunities to enhance the viewing experience for a user. For example, companies foresee this medium as an opportunity to display advertisements to users to stimulate consumption. Generally, an advertiser may have two options. One is to understand user preferences from the user's online behavior history and display advertisements related to that user preference. Another is to associate advertisements to related video content in the videos. For example, when a product appears in the video, an advertisement may be associated with that product. Also, the same concept may be used with recognized faces of people in the videos. However, face recognition is a highly-intensive computational process and often requires user input during the recognition process. This requires a lot of time for the user due to user interfaces being confusing and also the labeling being incorrect.